Chained
by IcyBloo
Summary: I May Have Your Blood But, I'm Not You... A SasuSaku Fic:  Given To Icybloo To Finish And Edit
1. Tracked: The Start

_Chained_

_By Icybloo_

xxxx

_**Tracked**_

The messy pony tail swung side to side as the girl ran through the bushes trying to doge branches and kunai that came in her direction. She cussed as one blade grazed her cheek leaving a thin trail of blood in its wake. This had to end now...

Leaving her cover of the foliage, the female Nin sent a barrage of knives and shuriken at her enemy. The piercing scream of the older Shinobi sent a smirk to her lips. There was a sickening thud as he hit the forest floor and a sudden loud poof. A new Ninja appeared from the clouds of smoke.

"Well done, Kaiya." He praised as he approached. The kunoichi smiled before sending a well thought out kick to his head. He blocked it easily with his fore arm before he sent the raven haired girl back into the trees.

"You want to continue do you?"

The girl called Kaiya didn't reply as her hands moved rapidly in the movements of hand signs. The older Ninja swore loudly as a scorching fire balls were sent plummeting at him. The ear screeching yell he admitted sent a devious crook to the Kunoichi's lips. Her smirk faded as she was tackled to the ground, icy cold metal pressing into her throat.

"You missed." He whispered into her ear. The kunoichi beneath him faded into a storm of petals. The male Nin smiled. She did have a way with Genjustu...

"Suck it, Kakashi..." She hissed as she appeared in front of him. He though, merely laughed...

xxxx

A pink- haired Kunoichi shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she waited for the meeting with the Hokage to begin. It wasn't that she was nervous... it was just that the business being discussed dealt with her and her kin... her daughter as a matter of fact.

Sakura's eyes shifted to the door of the Hokage office when a sudden creak was heard. She sighed when the blonde Hokage walked through making the Jonin and herself silence without a word. It was amazing what respect Naruto had gained from everyone.

"Kaiya is developing quickly correct, Sakura?" The village leader asked as he sat at his oak wood desk. The papers in his hands rustled as he lowered himself.

The ANBU Capitan nodded. The sixth smiled at her before turning to the Jonin in the room.

"Does anyone have a reason why this child shouldn't be allowed to precipitate in the Chunin exams?"

The room was silent before one of the older Jonin in the back raised his voice making faces turn in his direction.

"Yeah, I've got one reason, Her father."

Angry emerald eyes flashed before Sakura had the man called Kanturo pinned to a wall, her small hand pressing non to gently into his wind pipe. He grasped and hissed for the air that refused to come.

"You know nothing..." She hissed into his face, her pink hair brushing the bridge of his nose.

"I-I know that Uchiha blood runs through her veins." Kanturo gasped clawing at her fingers. "And that blood will begin to boil if she's given free range... you know that!"

Sakura's fingers flexed on his neck causing him to grunt in pain and swallow for the missing air that his lungs ached for.

"She won't be like him, I won't let it happen."

Kanturo was suddenly dropped to the ground as Naruto pulled the angry off Kunoichi from her prey. He gulped and shuddered as the oxygen rushed to the places denied it.

Massaging the hand prints that pulsed and throbbed on his flesh, he stood.

"Fine. Let her take those exams. We shouldn't have even let the Uchiha bastard become a ninja!"

He moved towards the door. His hands still rubbed at his neck as he turned half way out of the door frame, "I'll just watch this petty village fall from the sidelines."

Sakura snorted before turning to the rest of the room of shinobi with a crack of her knuckles.

"Does anyone want to say anything else?"

Their faces turned sour and where moved away from the Kunoichi. "Thought so." She huffed before turning to Naruto. "I have to pick up Kaiya now."

The blonde smiled warmly at his sister figure. "Tell Kai-Chan Uncle Naruto says Hi for me."

Sakura returned her surrogate brother's warm gesture. "Sure."

xxx

Sakura revised at the sixth training grounds on the Far East side of the village at a little after 5 o'clock. The sun was just beginning to set behind the tree tops when she spotted her daughter leaning against a tree trunk. She observed her expression and noted the similarities between her and the other half of her heritage. Sakura's gaze followed her child's and landed upon the Takaya child, A shy boy with obvious affection for her raven-haired daughter.

The boy blushed deeply before mumbling something to the tall onyx eyed kunoichi. The girl's lips moved to form the words 'No'.

Many emotions crossed the boy's facial features before it settled on one. Takaya's face fell and brunette bangs moved to cover his deep violet eyes.

Sakura involuntarily shuddered. The scene kept playing in her head till she suddenly discovered why it looked so familiar. It was the same way she used to be with that boy.. 'No, he'd be a man now.

She brought a hand up to clutch at her shirt. The simple thinking of his name brought a painful clench to her heart. She to break through her chest wall and rip the offending organ out. The only thing it did was make her suffer more with keeping his face sheltered deep within it.

The sudden voice brought the pink-haired women out of her gruesome thoughts.

"Kaa-San are we going now?"

Sakura opened her eyes to stare down at the face of her beautiful offspring. She opened her lips to retort but, her emerald orbs caught sight of a thin reddish line grazing the pale skin of her daughter's right cheek.

"Kaiya, what happened there?"

The raven-haired female genin snorted before turning away to gaze at the scenery at her side. The cherry blossoms falling from their branches in pink swirls seemed to have memorized her.

"That dammed Kakashi..." She huffed swiping absent mindedly at the scrape. Sakura simply smiled before the two headed off.

A silvered haired Shadow watched as the two female Nin walked off. His obsidian gaze bore into the back of the younger kunoichi where the red and white should have been, so much so that she spun around and stared vainly at he leaves sheltering his form.

He sighed when she turned and continued to follow her mother. Her actions and features were beginning to become so much like her father it almost unnerved him. When he had offered to take her under his 'wing' he hadn't thought the blood in her wouldn't affect her complete aspect on life.

Oh... how wrong he had been. The continued bantering of the other villagers had sculpted the young girl into a strong Shinobi, she turned into a strong Shinobi ready to take on whom and what that spoke disrespectfully of her birth and mother's actions. She was tried of people telling her what a monster she was and far as she was concerned would beat them to hell if that's what it took to gain their respect and the pride back of her clan. In a way, she was the very much so, a version of a combined former team seven.

A though came to mind.

She may be her father's child but, her now was very much like the sixth hokage's past

And that, Kakashi, suddenly realized, as he sped off towards the Haruno complex, dismissing the remainder of his team before hand, may be her salvation.

xxxx

_**Icybloo:**_ _Whoo! the lovely and all around wonderful LifeGoesOn101 as given me her fanfic out of the kindness of her heart. I love her for it. _

_I hope I don't stray to far from her style but, if you noticed, I added a few things to the context of the chapter. _

_Kaiya will have her salvation._

_I hope reviews are kind..._


	2. Awaken: Blood Red

Chained

By Icybloo (Now)

xxxx

_**Awaken**_

"Kai- Chan?"

The pretty raven-haired girl raised her head to the pet name to find a blonde-haired Hokage staring at her with bright cerulean eyes.

"What do you want?" she asked brushing a blue black lock of hair behind her ear after it slithered across her cheek.

"Your Mother and Sensei asked me to talk to you."

The twelve year olds eyes narrowed as she remembered her conversation with her pink-haired mother and Kakashi. No... This wouldn't be fun.

Her gaze shifted to the woman in the kitchen who was facing the other direction, scrubbing at the same dish she had been holding for the last five minutes.

"So..." Naruto mumbled lowering himself to the couch cushions beside the young kunoichi.

"Kakashi says you've been having a little bit of a problem with teamwork."

Kaiya snorted and rose from the cushions stuffing her hands into the pockets of her black shorts, her head tilted to the side in a sign of defiance and annoyance. She moved off into the kitchen to rustle through the fridge for the large tomato she had sliced into quarters the previous night.

The sixth didn't move from his place on the couch as he watched black-haired girl stuff the juicy fruit into her mouth. Naruto noted another similarity between the kunoichi and her bloodline.

"Can you tell me what the problem is?" he asked Kaiya, who was still chewing on her slice of tomato. He watched as her small pink tongue dart out of her lips to lick the remaining juices from them.

Wiping a hand across her mouth, she answered simply, "Kane's annoying and Haru's a Dumbass."

This caused the older Kunoichi at the sink to turn around sharply. "Kaiya language!"

The raven-haired princess rolled her eyes before muttering an "Hn" and wandering over to examine the what ever blared on the t.v.

Naruto sighed. The girl was more like her father than people thought. They were almost the same in speech and gestures.

"Kaiya you know that you have family who loves you dearly."

The kunoichi turned to face Naruto, "What does that have to do about anything?"

Naruto's blue orbs softened as he spoke. "What the villagers say... it... you're not the one to blame."

Kaiya's eyes narrowed again, this time to anger. "How would you known about that? How could you possible know about anything I go through?"

Naruto glanced at her darkening irises than to the raging girl's mother.

"Before I became Hokage, I was judged and blamed for the life that had been set for me by others. There were moments that I'd desired to be dead and thought I was just a useless existence."

"And how I'm a supposed to believe that?!"

Naruto didn't flinch as the girl screeched.

Her eyes darkened even more.

"Kaiya, you don't...you aren't your father."

The girl wasn't listening...

"You don't know anything!"

Sakura was now facing their direction, looking on with terrified emerald orbs.

"Kaiya, please, calm down." She cooed, pressing her palms to her teenage daughter's shoulders.

The girl shrugged out of her gripe before stepping towards the Hokage.

"How I'm a supposed to calm down he's feeding me a bunch of shit that he wants me to believe when he has the whole friggin' village bowing at his feet?!"

That was when the first wave of pain came.

Kaiya toppled over with a scream clawing at her eyes has she continued to wither and cry out.

Glass shattered...

Sakura was at the girl's side, leaning over her, a hand on her back.

"Kaiya! Please! What's wrong love?!" She cried trying to pry the girl's hands away from her closed eyes.

"Sakura! What's going on?!" He asked over the girl's pained wails. Switching her daughter's wrists to the sixth's opened palms, Sakura screened for the cause of the sudden and painful disturbance in her daughter's body. When her hand moved across her daughter's eyes, Sakura flinched. "So much Chakra..."

And it that moment the ANBU captain realized what was happening.

"Naruto! Go get Kakashi!"

The blonde stood but, gazed at the screaming girl with almost fear mixed in with his initial concern.

Sakura's gazed at the girl's withering form, another reminder of a past memory locked away.

"Naruto go!" Sakura screamed again, when she gazed up and saw that the blonde had not moved.

"What going on?!" He asked with a yell when the squirming raven-haired kunoichi thrashed again.

"The Sharingan is trying to open!"

And with those simple words the Sixth Hokage of Konoha was off.

"Breathe Honey breathe." Sakura mumbled keeping the girl's tiny wrists pinned above her head. "Will the Chakra away." She soothed trying to get her loud wailing to stop.

Kaiya eyes flickered open for a moment and in that brief time lapse her Mother gazed into Onyx streaked with Crimson.

She flinched.

Kaiya's eyes shut again.

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming,_

_Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights,_

_Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming,_

_The goddess of imaginary light,_

"Hurry up, Naruto!!"

And he did. A few moments later with they're former sensei behind him

"The Sharingan?!"

"Yes!" Sakura replied. "Help her! Please..."

Hot tears rolled down her cheeks...

Kakashi glanced away from the pink-haired kunoichi to her mantel place above their heads. Covered in dust and yellow and tinged by age was the team seven picture from so long ago. His eyes flickered across Naruto's angry scowl to Sakura's happy face and to his own wispy smirk. His eyes traveled lower to the annoyed face of... Kakashi gazed back down at the pained raven-haired girl's face. No... They weren't the same. She may have his blood but, they were different, different dreams, different hopes, different lives...

"Sakura massage her temples and give her wrists to me! Naruto hold down her feet!"

He ordered. When it came to his old sensei The Hokage had the at most highest respect.

Sakura placed two digits to each temple and began rubbing in a circular motion cooing and murmuring to the girl until the fully Crimson orbs opened and all three Shinobi lost breath. Yes... her Sharingan was under developed but, not as much as they had hoped. She already had two comma markings like surrounding both centers.

Soon the blood red faded away into the deep onyx and relief pounded through Sakura's veins. She pulled her daughter into her arms and let out a light sob. Kaiya gazed numbly over her shoulder and blinked lazily into the faded afternoon sunlight illuminating the last secret her eyes held.

Kakashi smiled when the shimmering pricks came into his view.

"Flecked with emerald." He murmured and Sakura raised her head to gaze back at him.

"Look at Kaiya's eyes, they hold a little of you too."

Suddenly the raven-haired one's senses came back and raised her own head to stare at her mother with confusion.

"Wha-what happened?" She asked in a noticeably cracked and swore voice.

She didn't get an answer for when her mother caught sight of the emerald spotting, the girl was pulled into another enormous hug.

Sakura smiled lightly into Kaiya's glossy tresses when she felt her awkwardly put her arms around her to hug back. Affections of any kind seemed to unnerve the girl easily and that happened to go on the list of things that she and the Uchiha DID share.

"Momma!" Kaiya squeaked when an extremely loud crack emitted from her back.

Broken glass sparkled in the fading sunlight...

xxxxx

Later, in the moonlight, two men stood gazing over the leaf village.

"Is there any particular reason why were back here?" The larger shadowed figure spoke with an almost gentlemen manor.

The smaller shadow didn't answer as he gazed over the town. His narrow blood red eyes shifted to the darkest area of the village than to a area with filled with warm homey lights.

"We're here for the awakened..."

xxxx

_**Icybloo:**_ _Wee! Chapter edited. I hope you are enjoy my skills of editing. LifeGoesOn101... I'm I doing good?_

_I hope reviews are kind..._

_**Lyrics:**_ I_maginary- Evanescence_


	3. Bound: Ties To The Other Side

Chained

By Icybloo (You know who it was before...)

xxxxx

_**Bound**_

_Stars..._

Kaiya onyx orbs stared blankly at the shimmering objects above her with only minor interest. How where these things supposed to make dreams come true? She suddenly remembered when she had been little her mother had brought her outside to watch a shower of shooting stars. "Make a wish Kai-chan!" She had watched the heavens with so much happiness than. She even made that stupid wish...

"_Come on sweetie make a wish!"_ With hair pulled back in a messy pony tail, cheeks red with glee and wearing an idiotic dress with hearts on it she made that wish.

"_I want a Daddy!_" Her Mother's face had fallen at the moment. Her eyes were...well...sad. And after that Kaiya remembered being hugged tightly and her Mother's light cries into her hair. Before memory faded, the raven-haired girl could feel the warm wetness hitting her cheek. She had been crying...

_Hidden Away,_

_My Heart's A Battle Ground,_

With a sigh she fell back into the grass. That all didn't matter now. It was a piece of usless memory. It was in the past where it should stay.

She fell asleep that night with that thought in head as her mind drifted to the thought of the father she never knew.

xxxxx

The new Team Seven awoke early the next morning to find the female member of their team gone.

Haru groaned irritably. "She probably thought she was too good for us and ran off!"

Kakashi narrowed his gaze at the stubborn headed, violet-haired boy. Heaven forbid he shouldn't get stuck with a bunch of rivaling brats. He sighed.

"Kane, you and I will go look through the forest grounds. Haru go look through the near by town...who knows she probably wanted an early morning snack!"

The short-temper boy cussed under his breath and stormed off. The silver-haired man turned to his other student only to find him already running through the maze of branches that was the border between fire country and sound. A place he rather hoped that Kaiya wasn't in...

xxxxx

The loud fiery explosion confirmed his fears. He groaned when a sound shinobi flew towards him and Kane, ripping branches off trees before he slammed through to a tree trunk causing it to splinter before the Oto Nin came to a stop on a branch below.

There was a loud poof as the broken Nin was replaced with a broken log.

"Crap!"

Kakashi and Kane turned their heads to see Kaiya going head to head with a pack of Oto Shinobi. She through a kick at the side of a male Nin's neck. There was sickening crack before he fell to the ground eyes rolled back in his head.

The girl snorted before turning away from the corpse. Back with Kakashi and Kane, the two were now in shock as they watched Kaiya pound through waves of the Oto Nin sending them all down with a loud snap of bone.

"She's not actually killing them... is she?" The brown-haired boy asked with a terrified expression as he watched his love interest send a rival Shinobi screaming in a wave of flame.

Kakashi didn't answer before he was behind the raven-hair gripping her wrists. "Kaiya! What the hell are you doing?!" He asked as he blocked a shuriken thrown at his head.

"Trying to kick someone's ass! What does it look like?!" She replied back as she thrashed out of his grip. Kakashi tackled the girl against a tree trunk, once again keeping her there by her small wrists.

"Actually, it looks like you're killing them!"

Kaiya all most looked offended. "What are you talking about?!" She asked with an annoyed tone. It almost sounded heart. "Some of them may have a couple of broken bones but, I didn't touch any vitals!"

The silver-haired Ninja released his grip on the female Genin. His face became shadowed for a moment before he looked up at the girl with a cloth covered grin.

"You are your Mother's child."

Kaiya blinked at him with confusion before turning to the still observant Oto Nin.

"So what do we do about the mind control freak show?"

It was the Jounin's turn to be confused. "A hypnosis jutsu?"

"Yeah... I saw the strange Chaka on them with my Sharingan."

"So, you've gained control on it, after that little episode yesterday?"

She nodded simply before sending a kick into a Shinobi's gut with a satisfied 'humph' as she moved onto sending one into the ground with strong kick right into his back.

"Yeah, did you really think I'd let that happen again?

_So easily..._

"Its no surprise...she is the daughter of two of the second Sanin." Kakashi murmured to himself as he watched the girl throw another emeny ninja deep into the ground. A crater was formed

"It's also because of her Uchiha blood..."

Kakashi flinched as the new deep voice rang out through the nearly decimated forest. This voice could only bring death and pain were ever it followed.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" The silver-haired sensei hissed. The owner of the voice merely chuckled before speaking again.

"Surprised to see me?"

Kakashi turned to face a tall figure wrapped in black and red clouded robes with a high-collar. "Surprised to see you still breathing! If I know your brother you should be dead by now... Uchiha Itachi!"

The ebony-haired man eyes hardened as he gazed at the female raven-haired,

"I was ...about twelve years ago."

Kakashi's expression changed from a angry one full of wishing death upon the man, to a shocked facial arrangement. "How...?"

"Orochimaru wasn't the only one with reincarnation Justus."

The Atasuki member turned his blood red gaze to Kaiya. He smirked as she took a step backwards in intimidation. "You surprise me, girl, I thought with all that worthless blood your mother has I thought my puppets would have killed you in seconds."

"My mother isn't worthless!" The girl hissed, every once of fear left her with those words. She throw every remainder of her kunai in Itachi's direction. He dodged easily.

"We shall see. Maybe we can have a chance to talk in private... after your blood finally comes to a boil."

Kaiya snorted. "Yeah right bastard!"

Itachi's echoing laugh was all they heard as his form faded into nothing.

The silver-haired Kakashi fell against the tree trunk in exhaustion. Ignoring the bark cutting into his skin he stared up at the fading light of the sun through the tree tops.

"Damnit all to hell!" Kaiya cussed as the forgotten Kane ran to her aid as she fell to her knees in a panting heap.

If this was only the first test...

Time seven was in for hell.

_All My Fears And Our Lies,_

_Beneath A Blue Sky..._

_xxxx_

_I__**cybloo**__: Chapter 3 edited and up. I think I should have all five up by the end of today and or without a chapter 6. Stay tuned!_

_I hope reviews are nice...  
_

_**Lyrics**__: Passion- Utada Hikaru_


End file.
